


A Good Dream

by genericfanatic



Series: Worry [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt Mention, less depressing than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: Lance has a dream where he's in terrible danger.





	A Good Dream

**Author's Note:**

> this might not make sense if you haven't at least read the first part, but tl;dr, Lance attempted suicide

“Please, no!” Lance begged, tears streaming down his face, “Please…please…”

Lotor stood above him, smirking, holding his gun lazily in his hand. “Sorry, Paladin.” He chuckled. “Or, not so sorry.”

Lance lay immobilized on the ground, staring up at him. He willed himself to reach for his bayard, but his arm wouldn’t move to his command. He tried to scream, shout for his friends who must have been nearby, wouldn’t his friends come and save him? But his voice died as he opened his mouth. “Please no,” He finally managed. “Please…please…I want to live…I want to live…”

Lotor chuckled again. “No.” He pointed the gun to Lance’s head, and pulled the trigger. Lance just saw a flash of light before---

 

He woke up. He didn’t sit up out of bed like in the movies. There wasn’t even a cold sweat. He just had to process for a second…It was a dream. Only a dream. They hadn’t seen Lotor in months. Even then, the dream made no sense. Why couldn’t he move? There was no real logic to it. 

And then…he laughed. He laughed out of joy and then laughed at himself for being happy after one of the most terrifying nightmares of his life. He just…he laughed, chuckling on his bed. 

Because as horrible was the dream was, he remembered the words he said. “I want to live.”

Ever since The Incident and for a long time before it, he didn’t remember the last time he had actually said it, or even thought it. Living had felt like a resignation, a ‘okay, for others, I’ll do it, but I don’t have to be happy about it’ kinda thing. 

But here, in his subconscious, maybe deeply buried was that part of him he always felt guilty for not having, the part of him he lied about and said he had. It was real. 

A fear of death. Which…was kinda/sorta like a desire to live. 

And in some weird way, that made him feel better. Like he wasn’t as broken anymore. Like maybe…maybe even…he was getting better.

Wiping a tear, a happy/tired tear from his eye, he fluffed his pillow and turned on his side. “Good job, dream Lance,” he murmured, before shutting his eyes and willing himself back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a real dream i had. Well, Lotor wasn't in it, but the feelings i had when waking up were real.
> 
> Just a short lil fic, but I was really happy about it, thought it'd fit in this series.


End file.
